crusaderkings_twofandomcom-20200216-history
Claims
For Claims and Casus Belli's go here: '''Casus Belli (usage and claims) and Types of Casus Belli.''' ''Otherwise please expand this article here, any problems with information should be corrected. '' ''Claims are the method by which you claim ownership of territory, they can be acquired by a number of ways. Claims usually give a casus belli against the holder, but not always, this depends on the position of your character in relation to the claim and the current holder. '' A claim is an assertion or declaration that something should belong to you. In the game, having a claim on a title means you have a right or justification for it to belong to you. These claims can be used as a form of casus belli to go to war. Claims can either be strong claims or weak claims and are also either inheritable, meaning they pass on to the children of the claimant, or uninheritable, meaning it dies with the claimant. Strong ClaimsCategory:Game MechanicsCategory:Article stubs A strong claim is the most useful type of claim. Strong claims can be pushed by anyone on almost anyone, usually by factions within a realm. The only exception where strong claims cannot be pushed is when the claimant is female and the titles' gender law is agnatic, meaning women cannot inherit the title. Strong claims are only given to the second and third in line to the title upon the titleholders' death. These claims will be inheritable and pass on to the children of strong claimants in the form of weak claims. The ways of getting a strong, uninheritable claim: * Chancellor mission to Fabricate Claim * Request claim from Pope * Grant independence to viceroy The ways of getting a strong, inheritable claim: * Lost title through war, peaceful usurpation, intrigue, banishment, fleeing arrest, or by being elected Pope * Title was destroyed upon becoming landless (even through revocation) * Lost title to liege who "emergency usurped" the vassal county upon losing their last county * Lost control of direct vassal title when vassal gained a higher title * Lost control of direct vassal title through independence war * Plot to Forge Claim Weak Claims Weak claims are not as powerful as strong claims and can only be pushed in certain circumstances: * the title holder is female and the claimant is male * the title holder is in regency (due to imprisonment, incapability, youth, pilgrimage, or in hiding) * the title is currently contested in another war * or claimant is 2nd or 3rd in line to the title. All children of the titleholder get weak claims upon their death unless they are second or third in line, in which case they get a strong claim. These weak claims are inheritable to the claimant's children but are uninheritable thereafter. Children of strong claimants will inherit weak claims upon the claimant's death. Finding Claimants When viewing a title, clicking the "show claimants" button will display a list of all claim holders, together with an icon indicating whether they will accept an invitation to your court. Note that this display does not distinguish between strong and weak claimants, nor does it show characters who will get claims upon the deaths of their parents but do not presently have them. To find potential claimants, try looking at the family tree of the dynasty that holds the title. Impact of claims on AI Your AI vassals with claims on one of your titles will have a lower opinion of you. Additionally, the AI is much more reluctant to release a prisoner with a claim on their title. AI rulers will not let you take a concubine who has a claim on any title.